


Night Out

by honeybunchesofgoats



Series: Everything That's Mine is For You [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Sneaking Out, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori meets Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> So as you're aware, I don't follow a timeline. I jump all over the place with this au (it actually makes it easier to be motivated to write). This is a little of Nitori's backstory and when he meets Sousuke for the first time :D  
> If you're familiar with this au, you're well aware of the age difference. It's talked about in this drabble, so it's kind of hard to ignore for anyone who wants to age Nitori up. For that, I would apologize but instead I'm just going to shrug my shoulders cause I'm a piece of trash.  
> <3

Friday nights were never anything special to Nitori.  Growing up, he didn't have many friends, mostly because he was shy and his clinginess was off putting to those who gave him a chance.  His peers were too young to react properly to him and he was too young to behave properly around them.  By the time he was old enough to understand human interaction and personal limits, it was already too late.  His reputation had been set, everyone had fallen into their own cliques that stayed the same over the years, more or less.  By the time he was a first year in high school, Nitori had made a friend, Matsuoka Rin.  He joined the swim team solely to meet him.  After school activities meant less time at home, and less time spent at home was always a positive in Nitori's mind.  Joining was nerve wracking, because Nitori never considered himself to be athletic, but he had swam when he was younger, even if it was only for a few years back when his age was a single digit.  And he _had_ enjoyed it and if Rin were on the team, Nitori knew he'd try his personal best.  And sure enough, his predictions were correct.  Swimming found its way into Nitori's heart and it wasn't so much about Rin anymore, but having something to work on, having a goal.  He knew he wasn't the best on the team.  He was in the bottom three.  But seeing Rin swim and feeding off his passion awakened something inside of Nitori.  After all the years of being a quiet wallflower, he was starting to grow a spine.

Rooming with Rin helped.  At first Rin wasn't exactly the nicest to him, which crushed his heart.  But he was never one to give up so easily, and the first couple of outbursts from Rin didn't deter him.  Bit by bit he was able to see the true Rin underneath the facade, and his persistence finally paid off when Rin called him Ai for the first time.  Nitori honestly thought he was in love at that very moment.

When his second year came around, Nitori had to move out of the dorms.  His parents couldn't afford to pay housing _and_ tuition for Samezuka Academy, as his mother put bluntly during their phone conversation.  So with a heavy heart and knotted stomach, Nitori packed up his many, many belongings and moved back into his parent's house and childhood home.

_Is something wrong, Ai?_

He remembered the concerned gaze Rin leveled him with as he helped Nitori pack up the last of his stuff an hour before his parents were due to fetch him.

_No... No, I'm just sad to have to say good-bye to you, Senpai!_

He wasn't ever any good at lying, and Rin wasn't ever any good at believing his bullshit.  Nitori couldn't look him in the eye and as the minutes slipped away, he became more nervous.  Of course, his parents were late, by two hours, and it was only his mother who showed up.  Without a proper greeting, his mother ushered him out, both of them carrying as many things of Nitori's as they could.  Rin offered to help and Nitori thanked him before his mother could respond.  The three of them loaded up the car in silence.  Then, with tears in his eyes, he threw his arms around Rin in a quick hug while his mother got in the car, and without a last glance at his Senpai, Nitori hurried off to the passenger's seat.  And just like that, they drove off, leaving behind a puzzled Rin.

* * *

 

Junior year was awful at first, being away from Rin, his only friend, and living at home.  Though, he adapted, to his own surprise, and made another friend, Momo, or rather, Momo forced his way into Nitori's life.  But in the end, it was good.  Two friends were good.  And it wasn't all bad, he still got to see Rin at practice, after all.  After Rin graduated, Nitori decided to deal with the feelings he's harbored for him all this time.  He never plucked up the courage to confess to Rin, or even tell him that he was gay as gay could be, and he hated that he let the opportunity slip through his fingers.  _Two years_.  He had two years to figure this shit out but he wasn't brave enough.  Well, not anymore.  No way.  Nitori was tired of being afraid and cautious.  He was confident in his friendships and their support.  He was the new swim team captain.  If that didn't prove he could do _anything_ , that Rin believed in him that much, then he didn't know what did.

Fridays became something exciting to Nitori halfway through his last year of high school.  Friday nights became the nights he snuck out.  Snuck out and went to the seediest gay bar on the outskirts of downtown.  It was the only one that didn't check IDs, and Nitori knew he should be concerned that going to a bar which didn't care if it had underage, illegal patrons, probably meant the patrons themselves also didn't care.  But maybe that's what he was looking for.

He just wanted to explore.

* * *

 

Nitori looked in the mirror at himself.  Round face, big eyes, narrow chin.  Why couldn't he be tall and built like Rin?  He was such a _baby_.  Perhaps it was his haircut.   Nitori ran his fingers through his bangs, brushing them quickly to set them straight.  But he _liked_ his haircut.  It was easy to trim on his own so he didn't have to ask his mother to take him to the barber.  No, the haircut was staying.  No way would he cut it any shorter.

He slipped his blue cardigan on over his t-shirt, his favorite one with a black cat in the breast pocket, and brushed the creases out in his shorts.  He didn't really mind that he looked like a child, but with a second thought he changed into slim fitting jeans and a plain beige sweater.  Better not give the bouncer an excuse to not allow him in.  If he were going to go to a bar underage, he might as well put in the effort to look of age.  As much as he physically could, anyway.

After grabbing his tote, he slipped down the hallway as quietly as his socked feet would carry him, tip toed past his mother passed out on the couch in the dark living room with the tv blaring, and made it successfully to the front door.  Nitori crouched down and grabbed his sneakers, slowly turned the door's handle, and then slipped out onto the front steps.  Once the door was securely clicked shut behind him, Nitori sat down, pulled his sneakers on, then jumped up to his bike.  With a triumphant smirk, he kicked up the kickstand and peddled off into the night.

* * *

 

It wasn't his first time here, but Nitori was still getting used to interacting with other people.  He was nervous but wouldn't deny he loved the attention.  So far at least two men each time he visited him propositioned him for sex, but he kindly denied.  Although he was out to ease his curiosity, he wanted to feel safe.  Not have a fling in a dirty toilet stall.  He raised himself better than that, or at least that's what he assured himself.

"Hey sweetie, how 'bout I buy you a drink."

Nitori turned to the man who slid onto the stool next to him.  He was middle aged, might have been attractive back in the day, and wasn't anything Nitori would ever be interested in.  Nitori sat up straighter and leaned his forearms on the bar and flashed the man a smile.

"Oh no, I'm all set, really.  Thank you!"

Nitori blushed under the man's gaze and looked away.  He wasn't being discreet at all with the way his eyes raked up Nitori's body.

"It's really not a problem, sugar, not for someone as cute as you."

Nitori looked back at the man, hiding his eyes with his bangs and biting his bottom lip before speaking.

"You're too kind, but I must decline.  I'm not much of a drinker."

The man leaned closer to him and smirked.

"I bet I could change your mind."

"O-oh! Um, no, that's okay," Nitori smiled again, "I really don't want anything."

He was about to excuse himself and find somewhere else to sit when the man put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Well perhaps I could get you something else?  _Anything_ you want."

 Nitori mustered up his most charming smile and removed the man's hand from his shoulder.

"I'm all set, but thank you!  If you'll excuse me..."

The man grabbed his hand.

"Don't tell me you're gonna go!  A cute thing like you can't just leave."

The sound of a throat clearing made both Nitori and the man turn around.  Nitori was staring wide eyed up at an incredibly tall man with dark hair and deep blue eyes, and an expression that said he _clearly_ did not like what he saw.  Nitori just blinked dumbly at him, completely taken.  He was _gorgeous_.

"Is this gentleman bothering you?"

The tall man's voice was deep and stern, and Nitori felt small under his stare.

"Oh, um, I was just about to--"

"I wasn't bothering him, I was offering a drink.  Fuck off, man, go find someone else."

Nitori tilted his head, watching the two men.  The tall man crossed his arms over his broad chest ( _look at those arms_ ), and looked as unamused as a parent finding their child playing in the mud right after their bath.

"He said multiple times he didn't want a drink."

"It's none of your business!  Again, fuck off!"

Nitori bit his lip and started to get that swirling feeling in his gut, the feeling that made him want to run and hide whenever people argued.  The tall man seemed to pick up on Nitori's discomfort and offered him his hand.

"Would you like to sit with me?"

The tall man looked down, still wearing a stern face, but there was a softness in his eyes.  Hell if Nitori was going to pass up this chance.  He took the man's hand and hopped off the stool.

"Thank you!  I'd love to!"

The tall man nodded and they began to walk back to his booth.  Nitori made sure to give the other man at the bar a little smirk and wave over his shoulder as he sauntered off.

"So," the man ushered him in and then took the seat across from him, "you're rather young, aren't you?"

"I am."  Nitori bowed his head.  "Is that a problem?"

The man rested his chin on his hand and studied Nitori for a few moments.  Nitori picked at a nonexistent spot on the tabletop, pouting and stealing glances at the man through his bangs.

"We'll see.  What's your name?"

"Nitori.  Nitori Aiichirou.  You?"

"Yamazaki Sousuke."

Nitori smiled and looked up at Sousuke.  "Nice to meet you, Yamazaki."

"So do you always come here to be pestered by old perverts?"

Nitori tilted his head.  "Wouldn't you be considered an old pervert, too?"  Sousuke 's eyes widened  and he sat up straighter, placing his hands flat on the table.  Before he could respond though, Nitori continued, "But you're not pestering me, so I suppose I don't mind!"

Sousuke closed his mouth and relaxed.  "I would hope I'm not pestering you."

"Not at all, Yamazaki!  How could I be pestered by someone with such a perfect body?"

Sousuke blinked, taken off guard, then cleared his throat.  "You're quite forward."

"And you're quite the gentleman, swooping in and getting me away from that guy.  He was so pushy!"

Sousuke took a sip of his drink.  "Some people are not nice people.  You've got to be aware of people who want to take advantage of you."

Nitori nodded his head. "I wouldn't have let him."

Sousuke put his hands behind his head and leaned back, exhaling almost exasperatedly.  "Sometimes people don't give you a choice."

"Okay, _Daddy_."  Nitori rolled his eyes and rested his cheek in his hand, smiling lazily at Sousuke across the table.  Sousuke froze and could feel his face grow hot.

"H-how old are you?"

Nitori walked his fingers along the table, then flicked at a crumb, looking absolutely bored but the glint in his eyes told otherwise.

"I'm seventeen."

Sousuke brought his arms down and scrubbed at his face.  "Shit."

"It's not nice to swear around minors."

Nitori was watching his own hand trace figure eights on the table, but he wore a small, amused smile.

"They let you in here?"

"A few times."  Nitori flicked his eyes up at Sousuke.  "They don't seem to care."

"They should."

"I don't drink or anything."

Sousuke huffed.  "Not the point.  The point is you're seventeen.  Almost everyone here right now is old enough to be your father."

"Like you?"

"Like me."

"Does that bother you?"

Sousuke didn't answer right away.  He looked off to the side and seemed to be deep in thought before he spoke.  "It should."

"But it doesn't?"  Nitori watched the man carefully, searching for any sign of rejection.  The man shook his head.  He just hit the fucking jackpot.  "So this means..."

Sousuke sighed.  "Listen, kiddo.  You're young and cute.  And I know if you keep coming out here at night alone you're gonna be taken advantage of.  I know how older men think in this scene."

Nitori leaned forward.  "But you wouldn't take advantage of me, would you, Yamazaki?"

"I would take care of you."

"Take care of me?  I'm not a child!" Nitori pouted.

"You're young enough where you need to be taken care of.  Or else you'll get hurt."

"So... you'd take care of me?"  Nitori bit his lip.  Why would this man want to take care of him?  He wasn't anything special.  "How?"

"I'd protect you.  Make sure you're happy."

Call him naive but Nitori had already decided he had fallen for Sousuke.  Hook, line, and sinker.

"So, you're from the times where chivalry was a thing, right?"

Sousuke shook his head and let out a breathy laugh.  "I'm not _that_ old, give me some credit."

"Anyway," Nitori pressed on, "Wouldn't the proper thing to do is ask me on a date, then?"

"A young lad like you, wants an old chap like me to take him out?" Sousuke does his best to imitate what he imagines an old, medieval accent to sound like.  Nitori's pretty sure Sousuke didn't even come close.

Nitori nodded his head and gave Sousuke such a bright, sincere look, like a hopeful puppy.  Sousuke took one of Nitori's hands in his.  "Well, little one, it would be an honor if you accompanied me out to dinner next Friday night, say, at 7?"

Nitori nodded his head again and broke out in a huge smile.  He felt his face heating up with the way Sousuke looked at him like he was something to be treasured.

"Thank you!"

Sousuke took out a pen and wrote his number down on a napkin.  "Here, text me or call me.  We'll decide on a place later on."

Nitori took the napkin and folded it away into his tote bag.  "No no! I trust your judgment... Surprise me?"

Sousuke smiled.  "Well, then I'll give you an address then.  The restaurant will be a surprise."

"Okay!"  Nitori jumped up and looked at his phone.  "I have to get going back home... but I'll text you when I get in safely!"

"Please, I'd like that."

Nitori pulled his tote over his shoulder and clutched onto the strap.  "You're such a _dad_."

"Just looking out for you."

Nitori bowed.  "I appreciate it, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god usually I'm really good with writing dialogue but this was so hard??? I hope it's okay... I just don't even know how this would go about happening cause I'm so opposed to underage relationships in reality... I tried my best! Hope it's somewhat in character ;-;


End file.
